powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger the Movie: Full Blast Action
is the main theatrical release for ''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. This film are double bill with the movie for 2004's Kamen Rider series . This movie was also feature movie exclusive Ranger Dekagold and also one time only mecha Blast Buggy.The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on March 23, 2016 Synopsis The Dekaranger must deal with a mysterious undercover agent from another planet while trying to save her world and Earth from one of the universe's toughest Alienizer gangs. Plot The Algolian Gas Drinkers, a squadron of Alienizers with real souls and machine-like bodies, set their sights on Earth after conquering Planet Leslie with a "gold snow" virus that mutates inhabitants of a planet into machine slaves. Their ultimate goal is to mutate the inhabitants of a planet, then charge them an exorbitant price for the cure, making massive profits on others' misery. Upon arriving on Earth, the Dekaranger give chase with Patroller and DekaBike stopping their arrival and take out a platoon of Anaroid footmen that they use to make their getaway while the Dekaranger obtain the virus vial. While Tetsu heads to Planet Leslie to further investigate the situation, the Dekaranger search through town to find any clues regarding the Gas Drinkers true intention, while they attempt to sell the concept to Rainian Agent Abrella, who refuses them due to not having both virus and cure. During the investigation, Ban encounters Mari Gold, a nightclub singer who is actually an undercover Dekaranger agent from Leslie who possesses the power to temporarily freeze time for a short period. While falling for Ban, she fears for what is happening to her people and wishes for the Gas Drinkers to be captured and the antivirus to the disease to be obtained to save her planet. Ultimately when in the Dekabase headquarters, she freezes time long enough to seize the virus back and head back to the Gas Drinkers, but quick usage of Sen's thinking pose and Jasmine's ESPer powers tracks her down to her location. Once there, the Dekaranger discover the Gas Drinkers and deal with Marigold's betrayal, who defends her action as a means to save her people. Volka, the leader of the gang, betray her by injecting her with the entire content of virus, which would mutate her in an hour into a vector machine that would ultimately allow for Earth to befall the same fate as Leslie. Ban promises Marigold they would defeat the Alienizers in an hour before having her carried off by Murphy. Heading into combat, the Dekaranger each take out members of the Gas Drinkers: DekaBlue destroys Whiskey and a Batsuroid driving in a car, DekaYellow and DekaPink kick down Brandy, and DekaGreen takes out Gin. DekaRed attempts to defeat Vodka, but he sends out a defense of Igaroids quickly destroyed by DekaMaster. Finally on his own, Ban finally defeats Vodka with ease and obtains the antivirus, which he quickly passes off to DekaMaster who departs the area. However, the Gas Drinker leader uses a final drumpf card, traveling back to Leslie to gather a Death Tank Kaijuuki for destroying both worlds. The Dekaranger pursue using Dekaranger Robo, but face Vodka and an army of mechanical tanks which give them much trouble until Tetsu arrives to the rescue with a Blast Buggy, a typical standard issue for many DekaBases throughout the universe. Merging with the Blast Buggy into Blast mode, Dekaranger Robo easily defeats Vodka and the army of tanks. In the end, with Marigold finally saved and the cure within her hands that it can save her home-world, she departs back to Leslie, but not without giving an affectionate farewell to Ban. Continuity and Placement *This movie can take place anywhere after episode 23, when Tetsu joined the Dekarangers, but before episode 30 as the film is referenced in this episode. Characters Dekarangers Allies *Cignian Swan Shiratori Villains *Algolian Gas Drinkers **Algolian Volka **Algolian Whinsky **Algolian Giin **Algolian Brandyl *Rainian Agent Abrella Cast Main cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Student: , *Girls: , , , * Narrator: Suit actors * Deka Red: * Deka Blue: * Deka Green: * Deka Yellow: * Deka Pink: and * Deka Break: * Doggie Kruger/Deka Master, Dekaranger Robo: * Abrella: * Igaroid: Songs ;Insert songs * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Kōichirō Kameyama **Artist: Isao Sasaki * **Lyrics: Yumi Yoshimoto **Composition: Ayumi Miyazaki **Arrangement: Seiichi Kyōda **Artist: Psychic Lover ;Ending theme *"THE MOVIE VERSION DEKARANGER" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Yūmao **Arrangement: **Artist: Manga adaptation A manga adaptation of the film was published by Kadokawa Shoten in their Tokusatsu Ace magazine. The graphic novel was published on June 1, 2005.[http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200503000165 Kadokawa Shoten - Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger The Movie: Full Blast Action] Notes *This movie is referenced in the title of the second episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, [[Ep. 2: Lame Spirits Return! Call Forth a Crimson Full Blast of Delusion!|Lame Spirits Return! Call Forth a Crimson '''Full Blast' of Delusion!]], which features Nobuo Akagi meeting actor Ryuji Sainei and then DekaRed after entering the Delusion World as AkibaRed. *The two students are played by Mio Fukuzumi and Azusa Yamamoto, who are best known for playing for playing Fourth Spear, Wendinu and First Spear, Furabiijo in ''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. See Also Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Sentai Movies Category:Summer Movies